Better than movies
by LuweiTuan
Summary: France/Spain. Antonio tombe sur l'un des DVD peu décent de Gilbert et Francis, outré au départ, fini par changer d'avis et compte bien profiter de la situation.


**A/N ** : Bad Friends -Badass- Trio : Gilbert (Prussia), Antonio (Spain), Francis (France) + brève intrusion d'Arthur (England). Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est cette histoire bidon (etc.)

Une idée en cours de maths qu'il fallait que je mette sur papier… Du nawak quoi, mais c'était marrant à écrire ! *s'auto-persuade*

* * *

_Better than movies_

- Alors… Le Moulin Rouge, Rox et Rouky, Bambi, Titanic… Mais y'a que des films tragiques et tristes… Y'a pas de DVD cool ? Ah, La Grande Vadrouille, on change de registre. Anto' ça te dit ?

- Jamais vu, mais si c'est marrant vas-y, met !

- Okay allume le lecteur, j'vais chercher les pop-corn.

*5sec de pub le temps que Francis aille dans la cuisine et trouve enfin les pop-corn*

- Voila j'ai tout ! Hum ? C'est quoi ce bruit qui me rappelle étrangement quelque chose… mince… ça ne peut quand même pas être…

Francis balança les pop-corn (RIP, c'était leur seule apparition dans la fic) en l'air et se précipita dans la salle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la vidéo qui défilait sur l'écran.

-Mon Dieu, Antonio !

Ce dernier était assis par terre à 80 cm de la télé et regardait, l'air complètement perdu. Francis accouru vers lui et cacha directement ses yeux de sa main droite. Gilbert, alerté par le raffut, arriva.

*Entrée en scène de Môssieur, sans son pigeon*

- C'est quoi ce bordel qu'vous faites ? Marmonna-t-il. Tiens ? Oh, Vivian Schmitt ! (1) Trop belle quoi.

- Putain Gilbert c'est quoi ça ? Encore plus hardcore que les pornos anglais ! Comment tu peux laisser trainer ça à la vue de n'importe qui et surtout le laisser dans le lecteur !

- Mais elle gère cette actrice X. C'est un DVD que m'a prêté Ludwig. L'un des meilleurs je pense. Quoi que celui que j'ai maté hier était vraiment…

- Euh…. Commença Antonio, toujours les yeux cachés. Sérieusement, c'est faisable ce qu'elle faisait ?

- Mais non t'inquiètes pas c'est qu'un film, ça n'existe pas dans la réalité : c'est comme E.T, il n'a pas débarqué pour de vrai, le rassura Francis, toujours assis sur le sol en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main libre et en déposant le dos de l'espagnol contre son torse pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

- C'est idiot ce que tu dis Francis, tu le sais ça j'espère.

-Tais-toi stupide pigeon. Et éteins la Télé ! L'écoutes pas Antonio, ne sois pas choqué, continua le blond en entourant maintenant l'espagnol de ses jambes *il progresse dans son parcours*

- Dis-moi ça ne t'aurais pas donné de bonnes idées cette vidéo ? Ironisa Prussia en voyant l'allure à laquelle le Français avançait.

- Comment oses-tu insinuer ça ! Je n'ai pas d'idée mal placée envers lui, je suis quelqu'un de respectable tout de même, se défendit Francis qui n'en avait pas l'air très convaincus lui-même.

- Tu le prends pour un môme quand même. À son âge il peut regarder ça.

- Non ! Il est pur et innocent.

- Dans tes rêves peut-être *quoi que jamais bien longtemps…*. Ici-bas il fricote avec des filles au moins autant que toi. Et je suis sur que certaines ont la chance de passer par la case 'Lit', le Jackpot quoi, la Rue de la Paix au Monopoly.

- Oui dans les us et coutumes. Ça ne fait de mal à personne, c'est beau et passionné, même si j'ai du mal à l'imaginer faire ça. Ton film là… c'est choquant.

- Ça ne risque pas de te choquer toi !

- Euh… Antonio semblait vouloir en placer une mais personne ne l'écoutait.

- Mais lui, si ! Le pauvre…. Traumatisé maintenant. Mon pauvre chéri…. Francis étant ce qu'il est, toujours avec l'excuse « c'est pour le rassurer que je fais ça », commença à déposer quelques baiser papillons sur les joues du brun.

- Mais c'était vraiment possible alors ? Redemanda l'Espagnol qui n'avait rien compris à leur charabia. Je veux dire….

*La porte grinça et England rentra dans la pièce*

- … la fille elle a vraiment… continua Spain.

Prussia, qui sembla être le seul à avoir remarqué la présence d'un témoin, se jeta sur Spain et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Arthur observa la scène durant quelques secondes. Une main baladeuse d'un blond sous le T-shirt d'un brun qui avait lui-même les jambes écartées et entre elles se trouvait notre cher Gilbert, à quatre pattes, avec l'une de ses mains au sol qui lui servait d'appuis et l'autre sur la bouche de l'espagnol.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites. Juste un rappel : le viol c'est interdit, hein, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié… Mais bon je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites, tout les trois… fit le Britannique, un sourire complice sur le visage. Puis il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

- Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu… précisa sans nécessité le Prusse.

- Moi j'ai pas tout compris… C'était qui ? Demanda Antonio en retirant la main de Gilbert puis celle de Francis.

- Et moi je commence sérieusement à avoir les idées mal placées, sourit Francis en se mordant la lèvre.

- J'avoue que je ne dirais pas non, moi aussi, mais je croyais qu'il était « pur et innocent » dixit toi-même ?

- Disons qu'il faut un début à tout, conclu tout bonnement le Français, qui se mit debout , souleva l'Espagnol et le porta dans ses bras comme on porte une princesse. Je vais te montrer des trucs Anto'; tu vas voir, c'est mieux qu'à la télé…

- Il va oser l'enf**ré. Faites pas de bruit cette nuit sinon je vous bute, pigé ?

- Mets des bouchons ou va dormir chez Ludwig alors, parce que je ne compte pas me retenir… Ah ah ah !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles Francis emporta Antonio pour de belles aventures.

**END**

* * *

(1) Vivian Schmitt. Je vous avoue tout de suite : Je ne sais pas si elle est super douée ou pas, ni ce qu'elle fait précisément ! C'est le premier nom que j'ai vu en cherchant sur internet une actrice de porno allemande...


End file.
